The Legend Of Fa Kai
by tifafenrir09
Summary: In a reimagining of the Mulan movie, a boy named Kai must take his sister's place in the Imperial army. Based on a rp between me and my fellow author, Samstar1990. Hints of KaiHil near the end.
1. Honour To Us All

**This is based on an RP I did with my friend, Samstar1990. It was mostly inspired by a Beyblade AMV I made with the females of Beyblade: _BeyGirls & BeyWomen-Honour To Us All_. You can find that on my YouTube account.**

**I do not own the characters apart from my OCs, Lily and Eliza. I have Samstar1990's permission to use her OC, Sam, in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in China. In his room, a boy was writing on his arm. His name was Kai, and he was the only son of the Fa family. Suddenly, the cockerel suddenly screeched. "AGH!" Kai yelled, jumping off his bed. "Little Brother!" he called, as he blew on the writing on his arm. He soon spotted his dog sleeping on the floor. "There you are! You gonna help with my chores today?" he grinned, tying a bone to the dog's collar and tying some birdseed as well. Little Brother barked and ended up running into the doorframe. Kai winced and rolled his eyes as the dog got up and continued barking and ran into the courtyard feeding the chickens.

At the family shrine, Kai's older sister, Eliza, who'd been the leader of the family since the death of their mother sixteen years earlier, was praying. "Great Ancestors, please help Kai succeed with the Matchmaker today..." she prayed. Suddenly, Little Brother ran around her, barking, and the chickens ate the seed left there. "Please help him..." she begged.

Little Brother whimpered at the bone. Kai smiled and took off the bone, and the dog started to chew on it. "Eliza, I brought...Whoops!" he exclaimed, bumping into his sister.

"Kai!" Eliza began.

"I got a spare!" Kai announced, pulling a cup out from his pocket.

"Kai..." Eliza repeated.

"Remember, the doctor told you to take one at the morning, and one at night!" he added, pouring her a cup of tea.

"Kai, you should be in town. It's time to..." she began.

"Uphold the family's honour." Kai finished. "Don't worry, sis. I won't let you down." he promised, quietly pulling his sleeve over the writing on his arm. "Wish me luck!" he called, hurrying down the steps.

"Hurry up!" Eliza called back. "I think I'm going to pray some more." she sighed, returning to the shrine.

* * *

In town, Kai and Eliza's father, Susumu was waiting. "Where is he...Of all the days to be late-I should've prayed to the ancestors for luck." he sighed.

"What luck can THEY be? They're dead!" Kai and Eliza's grandfather exclaimed. "Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need!" he added, taking a small cage from his belt. Inside was a small cricket. "This is your chance to prove yourself!" he hissed. He covered his eyes and stepped into the road.

"Grandpa, no!" Susumu cried. The street erupted into chaos as carts crashed as Grandpa made his way across the road.

On the other side, Grandpa uncovered his eyes and saw no injuries. "Yep, THIS CRICKET'S A LUCKY ONE!" he exclaimed, as Susumu covered his face with his palm. Suddenly, a horse neighed. His son had finally arrived.

Kai jumped off as soon as the horse stopped. "I'm here!" he announced. His father looked annoyed. "What?" Kai asked. "But, Dad, I had to-!" he began.

"None of your excuses! Now let's get you cleaned up!" his father replied, grabbing his arm.

* * *

_This is what you give me to work with? Well honey, I've seen worse!_

_We're gonna turn this sow's ear, into a silk purse!_

Kai was shoved into the bath after he'd been stripped down. "It's f-freezing!" he exclaimed, shivering.

"It would have been warm, if you'd been here on time." his father replied.

_We'll have you, washed and dried_

_Primped and polished till you glow with pride_

_Just my recipe for instant bride_

_You'll bring honour to us all!_

Susumu was about to wash Kai's arm when he spotted the writing. "Kai, what's this?" he asked.

"Er...Notes, in case I forget something?" Kai replied, slightly sweating.

"Hold this. We'll need more luck than I thought!" Grandpa announced, passing Susumu the cricket.

_Wait and see when we're through_

_Girls will gladly go to war for you_

_With good fortune_

_And a great hairdo_

_You'll bring honour to us all!_

_A boy can bring his family great honour in one way_

_By striking a good match and this could be the day_

_Girls want boys with good taste_

_Calm, obedient_

_Who work fast paced_

_With good breeding_

_And a tiny waist_

_You'll bring honour to us all!_

_We all must serve our Emperor who guards us from the Huns_

_A girl by bearing arms, a boy by raising sons_

_When we're through, you can't fail_

_Like a lotus blossom soft and pale_

_How could any girl say "No sale"?_

_You'll bring honour to us all!_

Susumu smiled. "Now you're ready." he announced.

"Not yet! An apple of serenity, a pendant for balance!" Grandpa exclaimed, giving Kai an apple and placed a yin-yang pendant in his grandson's sash.

_Beads of jade for beauty, you must proudly show it_

_Now add a cricket, just for luck, and even __**you**__ can't blow it!_

_Ancestors, hear my plea; help me not to make a fool of me_

_And to not uproot my family tree, keep my sister standing tall_

_Scarier than the undertaker, we are meeting our matchmaker!_

_Destiny, guard our boys_

_To face their future with grace and poise_

_Please look kindly on our treasured joys_

_Each a perfect porcelain doll_

_Please bring honour to us_

_Please bring honour to us_

_Please bring honour to us_

_Please bring honour to us_

_Please bring_

_Honour to us all!_

* * *

The boys took out their umbrellas and knelt down. A man named Tala burst open the doors. He was the Matchmaker. "Fa Kai..." he called, using a list.

"Present!" Kai cheered.

"Speaking without permission." Tala announced.

"Oops..." Kai groaned.

"Who's spitting bean curd on **him**?" Grandpa muttered to Susumu. Kai went inside and Tala slammed the doors.


	2. News Of The Invasion

Inside, Tala inspected Kai. "Too skinny. Not good for raising sons." he tutted. Kai realised that the cricket had escaped and struggled to get it back into the cage. "Recite the passage." Tala ordered.

"Mmhmm!" Kai nodded. He had the cricket in his mouth and quickly spat it out. "_Fulfil your duties calmly...and re...spectfully_." Kai began, using his fan and glancing at the writing on his wrist. "Erm..._Reflect before you snack_-ACT! _This shall bring you honour and glory_!" he finished. He sighed with relief.

Tala looked at his fan and then handed it back to Kai. "Follow me." he ordered, grabbing Kai's arm, unknowingly getting some of the writing's ink on his hand. He sat down by the table. "Now, pour two cups of teas." he ordered. As Tala explained the importance of tea, Kai watched as he made a beard on his face with the ink on his hand. Kai, distracted by Tala, found himself pouring the tea on the table. He quickly poured into the cups and found the cricket inside one of the cups. "Ah..." Tala smiled, taking in the smell of the tea.

"Could I just take that back? For a moment?" Kai asked nervously. They struggled and Tala fell back onto the nearby stove. Tala screamed. Kai quickly used his fan to stop the smoke, but it suddenly became a fire.

Outside, the crowd heard the chaos. "I think it's going well. Don't you?" Grandpa smiled at Susumu, who covered his face with his palm.

Tala ran outside. "Fire! Fire! Put it out! PUT IT OUT!" he yelled. Kai poured the kettle on Tala. He now looked annoyed and wet. Kai hurried down the steps to join his father and grandfather. "You are a DISGRACE!" Tala screamed, smashing the kettle. "You may look like a bride, but you will **never** bring your family honour!" he exclaimed. He stormed off inside the house, leaving a devastated Kai. Susumu and Grandpa placed their hands on his shoulders in sympathy.

Kai soon arrived back home with his horse. Eliza smiled at him, but he looked away, feeling ashamed. Susumu walked over to her to explain what had happened. Kai sighed sadly as he gazed at his reflection in the water.

* * *

_Look at me_

_I will never pass for the perfect bride, or the perfect brother_

_Can it be_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart_

_Who is that boy I see, staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide who I am, though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

He wiped off the face paint and gazed at his reflection in the stones with the names of his ancestors inscribed into them.

_When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

* * *

He came out of the shrine and sat down underneath the cherry blossom tree. Eliza smiled and sat next to him. Kai looked away. "Wow...What beautiful blossoms we have this year!" Eliza smiled. "But look! That one's late! And I have a feeling that when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of them all." she added, pinning a hair comb to his hair. Suddenly, the drums were banging.

"What is it?" Kai asked. The family went to investigate, but Susumu told Kai to stay inside. Kai climbed on the roof to see the advisor of the Emperor, Hiro in town with two guards.

"I have come from the Emperor to tell you...The Huns have invaded China!" he announced. The villagers gasped in horror. "We are here to enlist the first female of each family." He added. He took out a scroll. "The Chung family!" he called. A woman took a scroll. "The Ying family!" he called.

"I will serve the Emperor in my mother's place!" a young woman announced.

"The Fa family!" Hiro called.

"No!" Kai gasped. Eliza passed her stick to Susumu. Hiro was about to pass the scroll to her, when Kai suddenly ran out. "Eliza, you can't go!" he exclaimed.

"Kai!" Eliza yelled.

"Please, sir, my sister has already..." Kai began.

"You would do well to teach your brother to hold his tongue in the Imperial's presence." Hiro suggested.

"Kai...You have dishonoured me." Eliza announced quietly. Kai watched in horror and Susumu and Grandpa came to his side.

"Report tomorrow at the Wu Shon camp!" Hiro ordered, passing her a scroll.

"Yes, sir." she nodded. As they returned inside, Susumu tried to pass his daughter her stick, but she walked past.

Later that night, Eliza opened up a wardrobe and drew her sword. Unknown to her, Kai was watching. She made some graceful moves, but suddenly she cried out in pain, dropping her sword. Panting heavily, she grabbed her scroll. Kai quickly looked away and leaned against the wall, terrified for his sister's safety.


	3. Kai's Decision

Later, the family was eating dinner. A storm was brewing outside. Unable to hide his feelings, Kai suddenly slammed on the table. "You shouldn't have to go!" he exclaimed.

"Kai!" Susumu gasped.

"There're plenty of young women willing to fight for China!" Kai explained.

"It is my honour to protect this country, and my family." Eliza replied calmly.

"So you'll die, for honour?" Kai demanded.

"I will die doing what's right!" she exclaimed, standing up.

"But...!" Kai began.

"I KNOW MY PLACE! It's time you learnt yours!" she snapped. Kai looked at her nearly in tears and ran out of the room. Outside, he clung to a pillar and sank to his knees, crying.

Kai sat on the dragon statue near the shrine as the rain poured heavily. He watched the shadows of his father and sister. Susumu batted Eliza away from him and she blew out the candle. Kai then realised what he had to do; _take Eliza's place in the army_.

Inside the shrine, he lit a candle and bowed before the stones. He ran back into the house and took the scroll beside his sister's bed. Placing his hair slide in its place, he went to take the armour. Drawing the sword, he pulled his hair into a ponytail and used the sword to cut it and styled it into a shorter ponytail. Dressing himself into Eliza's armour, he took his horse out of the stable. Kai's horse neighed and they galloped into the night.

The eyes of a carving on one of the stones glowed. Grandpa woke with a start. He ran into Eliza and Susumu's room. "Kai's gone!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Eliza exclaimed. She turned to her bedside table and saw the hair slide in the scroll's place. "No...It can't be!" she whispered. She ran to where her armour was kept, and was horrified to find it empty. The family ran outside as the rain poured heavily. "KAI!" Eliza cried, limping as fast as she could. She tripped and fell and looked at the gate. "No..." she whispered, as she saw that the gate was open.

"You have to go after him! He could be killed!" Susumu exclaimed.

But his daughter shook her head. "If I reveal him...he will be..." she sighed.

"No..." Susumu whispered. Grandpa whispered a prayer to the Fa family's ancestors, asking them to watch over his grandson.

* * *

In the temple, the head of the family, Kenny arose from his slumber. "Brooklyn, awaken!" he ordered, glancing at a small stone dragon.

The dragon crashed to the temple floor with the gong he had been holding rolling beside him. "I LIVE!" he screeched, rising up with his arms raised. Kenny rolled his eyes. "So who's messing with us? Just say the word and I'm there!" the dragon demanded.

"Brooklyn..." Kenny began.

"And if anyone threatens our family, VENGEANCE WILL BE MIIIINE!" Brooklyn exclaimed and started to growl like a monster.

"Brooklyn!" Kenny yelled. Brooklyn froze. "These are the family guardians. They-?" Kenny began.

"Protect the family." Brooklyn sighed.

"And, you, oh demoted one." Kenny added.

"I...ring the gong." Brooklyn replied, with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Now, wake up the ancestors." Kenny ordered.

"One happy reunion, coming up..." Brooklyn announced. He started to bang on the gong. "Come on, people! Rise and shine!" he yelled. The spirits started to emerge from the stones.

"I knew it, I knew it! That Kai was a troublemaker from the start!" an old woman screeched.

"Don't look at me! He came from **your** side of the family!" an old man replied.

"He's just trying to help his sister!" another woman explained.

"And if he's discovered, his family will be ashamed. Dishonour will come to the family!" a teacher continued.

"Not to mention, they'll lose the farm." a farmer added.

"Let's send a guardian to bring him back!" a woman suggested.

"Awaken the most cunning!" a man exclaimed, grabbing Brooklyn.

"No, the swiftest!" another man cried.

"No, the wisest!" a woman exclaimed.

"We will send the greatest of them all." Kenny replied, gazing at the dragon statue near the temple.

"OK, I get the gist. I'll go." Brooklyn smiled. The spirits all erupted in laughter. "Oh, you don't think I could do it? Watch this!" he yelled, and breathed a sliver of fire.

"You had your chance!" a man yelled.

"When you helped Tari, it led to disaster!" a woman added.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" a young woman agreed, as she held her head.

"Your point is?" Brooklyn asked.

"You had your chance! We will be sending a **real **dragon." Kenny smiled.

"What? **I'm** a real dragon!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

"You are not worthy of this spot! Now, awaken the Great Stone Dragon!" Kenny yelled, dragging Brooklyn away from the pedestal.

Brooklyn skidded across the floor and landed outside of the temple. "So ya can give me back my job?" he asked hopefully. His answer was the gong being thrown at his face. Kenny groaned and rubbed his forehead with exasperation.


	4. Arriving At The Camp

Brooklyn soon arrived at the statue. "Yo, Rocky! Wake up! Ya gotta fetch Kai!" he yelled, banging the gong. But the statue did nothing. He grabbed a stick. "See the stick? Go get it!" he called, and threw the stick. "Come on!" he called. But the statue still didn't move. Brooklyn hiked up the statue and growled. "Hello? HELLOOOOO?" he yelled into the statue's ear. The gong sliced off the ear and the entire statue crumbled to the ground. "Um, Stony? Stony?" Brooklyn blinked. "Aw man, they're gonna kill me..."he whimpered.

"Great Stone Dragon, have you awakened?" Kenny called.

"Uh, yes! I just woke up! I'm the Great Stone Dragon! Good morning! I'm gonna go fetch Kai!" Brooklyn replied, using the head of the statue. "D-Did I mention I'm the Great Stone Dragon?" he added, slightly hesitating.

"Go! The fate of the Fa family rests in your claws." Kenny announced.

"Don't worry about it! I will not lose face!" Brooklyn replied. He started to lose his footing and fell. Cri-Kee hopped over to him and chirped. "Go get him? Humpty Dumpty won't move and now they ain't gonna accept me back to the temple!" he exclaimed. Cri-Kee chirped again. "That's it! If I get him back, they'll beg me to come back to work!" he realised, dashing off. Cri-Kee chirped happily and followed him. "Why're you coming?" Brooklyn asked. The cricket chirped in reply. "You're lucky? Do I look like a sucker to you?" Brooklyn blinked. Cri-Kee chirped again. "Whaddya mean a loser? How about I snap off one of your antennas and toss it away, then who's the loser? Me or you?" he demanded.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the camp, Kai was getting ready to go in. "OK, how about this?" he asked. He cleared his throat and tried to make his voice a little higher. "Excuse me? Where would I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword! I have one too!" he began. He started to draw his sword. "They're very feminine and...Agh!" he yelped, dropping the sword. His horse neighed in laughter at him. Kai took off his shoe and threw it at the horse, hitting him in the head. "I'm working on it!" he exclaimed. He then looked at the camp. "Who am I kidding? It's gonna take me a miracle to get in the army..." he sighed.

Suddenly flames appeared and a large shadow appeared. It was Brooklyn. "Now I hear someone ask for a miracle! Lemme hear you say "Aaah"!" he exclaimed.

"AAAAAAH!" Kai screamed, running behind a rock in terror.

"Close enough!" Brooklyn shrugged.

"A ghost!" Kai blinked as he peeked behind the rock.

"Get ready, Kai, for your mission. I've been sent by your ancestors..." Brooklyn began. Cri-Kee started to make a shadow puppet version of him. "To aid you!" he added, flicking the little cricket. He lowered himself to Cri-Kee. "You need to stay down and work!" he muttered. Cri-Kee fanned the flames. "So hear my words, you WILL join this army!" Brooklyn bellowed.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"Who am I? WHO AM I? I am the god of lost souls!" Brooklyn announced. Kai lit up with a smile. "I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible Brooklyn!" he finished, unaware he'd moved from behind the rock, destroying the nice illusion. Suddenly, Kai's horse trampled on him. Brooklyn coughed and spluttered.

"My ancestors sent a LIZARD to help me?" Kai asked, picking up the little dragon.

"Dragon! DRAGON! Not a lizard, I don't do that tongue thing." Brooklyn corrected him, and then made his tongue act lizard like. The horse trampled him again.

"You're very...er..." Kai began.

"Intimidating?" Brooklyn grinned.

"Tiny." Kai replied.

"Of course! If I was my true size, your cow would die from fright!" Brooklyn explained, nodding at Kai's house. The horse back kicked him. "Down missy!" Brooklyn yelled. "And I have powers. For instance, I can see STRAIGHT through your armour!" he added. Kai looked offended and slapped him. "OK, that's it! Dishonour! Make a notice!" Brooklyn exclaimed. Cri-Kee picked up a leaf and started to write on it. "Dishonour on YOU, dishonour on your cow, dishonour on your..." he began.

"Hold on! I'm sorry! I'm just nervous. This is the first time I've done this." Kai explained.

"Then you're gonna have to TRUST me, and don't you slap me no more! We clear?" Brooklyn replied. Kai nodded.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at the camp entrance. "You gotta go in like a girl." Brooklyn explained.

"OK..." Kai sighed.

"Head up, and make some movement with your hips!" Brooklyn instructed. Cri-Kee laughed a little. Kai then started to walk like a girl. They looked around the camp. Many women were checking their looks. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Brooklyn smiled.

"They're disgusting..." Kai grimaced.

"Nope, they're **women**. And you gotta act like them, so pay attention." Brooklyn replied.

"Look, this tattoo will protect me from harm!" a soldier boasted to two girls as she showed them a tattoo on her torso. One girl had crimson hair and the other girl had blue hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Hmmm..." the crimson haired girl grinned, and then punched the other solider in the gut.

"I hope you can get your money back!" the blunette laughed.

"I don't think I can do this..." Kai muttered anxiously.

"It's all attitude! Be tough, like this chick here." Brooklyn explained, nodding towards the crimson haired girl.

"What're **you** looking at?" she asked Kai.

"Punch her!" Brooklyn hissed. Kai punched the girl and she fell into the arms of a blonde haired girl.

"Oh, Lily, you made a friend!" the blonde, named Sam, beamed.

"Now smack her on her butt!" Brooklyn added. Kai smacked her bottom.

"Whoooooa!" Lily cried. She then grabbed Kai. "I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ANCESTORS dizzy!" she threatened.

Sam then pulled the girl away. "Now Lily, chant with me..." she began. Lily growled. "Yu no hun fey ni..." Sam chanted. She chanted and then calmed down. Kai blinked in puzzlement. "Better?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." she nodded.

"Good." Sam giggled.

"Ah, you ain't worth my time...chicken wuss." Lily scoffed.

"CHICKEN? COME HERE AND SAY THAT!" Brooklyn screeched.

Lily then turned to punch Kai, but accidentally punched the blunette. "Oops...Sorry, Mariam!" she chuckled nervously.

"Look, there she goes!" Mariam exclaimed, spotting Kai. They chased after Kai, but ended up crashing into a queue of people waiting to get lunch.

"Hey, girls..." Kai began, as they ganged up on him.

At the same time, two main leaders of the army and the Emperor's council were in a tent discussing battle plans. One of the two leaders, General Li Julia, was looking a map. "The Huns have struck here, here and here." she announced, pointing at different locations on the map. "I'll lead my forces to the Tung Shou pass and stop Boris before he strikes this village." she explained. The younger of the two, her sister Li Hilary, watched and made mental notes. "Hiro will be making a report. When he feels you're ready, you will join us, Captain." Julia added, handing Hilary a sword.

"Oh ma'am, this a great honour...I mean, I will do well." Hilary smiled.

"Do you really think this child is capable of raising an army?" Hiro asked.

"No.1 and her troops are this army's future. I expect you to train these girls. You have my full support for this." Julia replied.

"Thank you...sister..." Hilary nodded.

"Very good. I expect a full report in two weeks." Julia replied as they went outside. Outside there was a lot of fighting and a huge mess. One of the girls saluted them and fell over. Julia got on her horse and left, her troops following behind.

"And it begins." Hiro smirked.

"Soldiers!" Hilary bellowed.

Lily punched a last time and they all lined up to reveal Kai. "SHE STARTED IT!" they exclaimed. Kai looked up and saw Hilary above him.

"What is your name!" she demanded.

"I...uh...I..." Kai stammered.

"Well?" she asked.

"I have a name, and it's a girl's name too!" Kai announced.

"Well, what is it?" Hilary asked.

"Lita! Lita's a good name for a girl." Brooklyn hissed.

"It's Lita!" he exclaimed.

"Lita?" Hilary repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Lita...that's the girl who..." Brooklyn muttered, before getting cut off by Kai.

"Yes, my name is Lita!" Kai nodded.

"Fine...thanks to your new friend Lita, you will spend the rest of the night picking up every grain of rice." Hilary announced, to the soldiers. The girls blinked in horror. As soon as Hilary left, they all growled and cracked their knuckles.

"We need to work on your people skills." Brooklyn muttered to Kai.


	5. Take A Stand!

The next day, Kai lay in bed asleep. Cri-Kee snoozed as well until Brooklyn used him as an alarm. Kai sat up, still sleepy. "Alright, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! Come on, get up!" he called. Kai groaned and went back to sleep. Brooklyn grabbed his bed cover. "Get your clothes on! Got your breakfast ready!" he grinned. Cri-Kee popped out of it. "Get outta there! You'll make someone ill!" Brooklyn demanded, flinging him out of the bowl.

"Am I late?" Kai asked sleepily.

"Nope, now remember no fighting, play nice, and if a kid isn't nice, kick his butt!" Brooklyn replied, shoving food into Kai's mouth. Kai's horse suddenly went mental. "Whaddya mean; they just left?" Brooklyn asked.

"They what?!" Kai cried. He quickly sorted out his uniform, making sure that he could still pull off the look of a girl and ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the troops were waiting, while busy having fun. "Order...Order here!" Hiro demanded.

"I'd like fried noodles!" a girl called.

"Dumplings, please." Sam smiled. Everyone laughed as Kai finally arrived.

"Looks like our new friend Lita slept in this morning. Why, hello Lita. Are you hungry?" Mariam grinned.

"Yeah, because I owe you a KNUCKLE SANDWICH!" Lily threatened, clenching her fist. Kai gulped.

"Soldiers!" Hilary commanded. All of the girls lined up. "You will line up every morning swiftly and silently. Anyone who doesn't will answer to **me**..." she announced. She removed her robe to reveal her training top.

"Oooo, Little Miss Tough Cookie..." Lily murmured quietly.

"Lily!" Hilary called suddenly, turning to her. Lily's eyes widened as the others stepped back. Hilary drew her bow and aimed an arrow at Lily, as Lily swallowed hard. She then aimed at a large wooden pole and fired. The arrow struck at the very top of the pole. "Go get it for me, will you?" Hilary asked.

"Oh, I will, with my robe ON!" Lily muttered under her breath.

"Oh wait!" Hilary called. Lily looked exasperated. Hilary took out two weights and tied one to one of Lily's arms. "This represents strength." she began. Lily grunted as she fell to the ground. Sam and Mariam laughed slightly. "And this represents discipline." Hilary finished, tying the second weight to Lily's free arm. "You need both to reach the arrow." she explained.

Lily jumped onto the pole, but started to struggle and slipped off it. Mariam then attempted the challenge, but flipped over backwards. Afterwards, Sam tried as well, but landed on her knees looking disheartened. Kai also tried, but he fell flat onto his bottom. As he returned, he rubbed it, as it was feeling quite sore. "We've got a long way to go..." Hilary sighed, and she then threw the recruits large poles. Lily caught Kai's as well as hers and she tripped him up.

* * *

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the Huns_

_Know I asked for daughters,_

_Did they send me sons?_

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_

_But you can bet before we're through_

_I'll find out_

_What type of woman are you?_

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your centre_

_You are sure to win!_

_You're a spineless pale pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll_

_Make a woman of you!_

_I'm never gonna catch my breath!_

_Say goodbye to those who knew me_

_Why was I a fool in school for cutting gym?_

_This gal's got them scared to death!_

_Hope she doesn't see right through me..._

_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!_

_Take a stand_

_You must be swift as a coursing river _

_Take a stand!_

_With all the force of a great typhoon _

_Take a stand! _

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

_Time is racing toward us_

_Til the Huns arrive_

_Heed my every order_

_And you might survive_

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home, you're through_

_Never could_

_Take a woman like you!_

_Take a stand_

_You must be swift as a coursing river _

_Take a stand!_

_With all the force of a great typhoon _

_Take a stand! _

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

_Take a stand_

_You must be swift as a coursing river _

_Take a stand!_

_With all the force of a great typhoon _

_Take a stand! _

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

At first, the recruits were failing all their tasks. Kai had almost given up on himself until he re-attempted the weights task. He managed to figure out to bind them together as a support for him...and this time he'd succeeded. His success wasn't without recognition however, as the recruits' morale was boosted and they'd managed to succeed all tasks. Soon, they would be finally ready to go to war!

* * *

Later, Kai was at the lake, preparing to have a bath. He was undressing, yet Brooklyn was concerned about someone finding out he was really a boy. "What if someone sees you?" he asked.

"Just because I look like a girl, it doesn't mean I need to smell like one." Kai replied, untying his hair.

"I kinda like that corn chip smell." Brooklyn smiled.

Kai walked by and got into the water. "Ahh..." he sighed.

"OK, OK, that's enough." Brooklyn called, holding out Kai's towel.

"Brook, if you're so nervous, go watch." Kai smirked.

"Yeah, _'Go Brooklyn, while I blow my cover, with my lame man habits!'_" Brooklyn muttered, imitating Kai. Suddenly there were loud squeals as Sam, Lily and Mariam ran past and jumped into the lake. "We're doomed!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

Kai heard the squealing and quickly hid behind a large rock. "Hey, Lita!" Lily called.

"Oh... Hiya, girls! I didn't know you were here!" he exclaimed nervously. The girls looked at each other suspiciously. "I've just finished, so now I'm gonna go! Bye!" he added quickly, wanting to get away.

"Hey now, wait. We got off the wrong foot." Mariam began. "Hi, I'm Mariam." She announced, holding her hand out for Kai. Kai shook her hand and then backed into Sam.

"I'm Sammy." Sam smiled.

"Hi, Sammy." Kai replied nervously.

"And I...am Lily, Queen of the Rock!" Lily exclaimed, now on top of the large rock. Kai quickly looked away as Mariam and Sam exchanged looks. "And there ain't nothing you kids can do about that!" she grinned.

"Oh yeah? I bet me and Lita could take you on!" Mariam replied.

"I don't wanna take her anywhere..." Kai muttered, trying to swim away.

"But, Lita, we have to fight!" Mariam exclaimed.

"No, we don't! So how about we close our eyes...and...swim!" he suggested, desperate to get onto dry land.

"Now come on-OUCH!" she yelped, leaping up. "I was bitten by something!" she exclaimed.

Brooklyn appeared from the water. "That is nasty..." he spluttered.

"Snake!" Mariam screamed. She and Sam quickly clambered onto the rock with Lily still on it. Kai and Brooklyn managed to get away in the commotion, Brooklyn still spluttering. "Some Queen of the Rock!" Mariam exclaimed sarcastically. In response, Lily shoved her off the rock and into the water.

"That was close..." Kai panted.

"That was bad! You owe me big!" Brooklyn snapped, brushing his teeth to get rid of the horrible taste in his mouth.

"I never want to see a naked woman again..." Kai sighed, drying his hair. But no sooner had he spoken, hundreds of naked women run past to go into the lake. Kai watched, looking haunted by what he'd just seen.

"Don't even think I'll bite **their** butts..." Brooklyn announced, still disgusted by what he'd done.


	6. A Guy Worth Fighting For

Later, Kai was returning to the camp, now fully dressed. He heard shouting coming from one of the tents. Hilary and Hiro were having an argument. "They completed their training!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Those girls are no more fit to be soldiers then you are to be captain! Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see battle!" Hiro replied.

"Why you-!" she began, looking angry.

"Be careful, captain. I got my job through hard work." Hiro added calmly.

"Oh no, you don't. I worked too hard to get Kai involved in this war." Brooklyn murmured.

Kai saw Hilary leave. "Hey, you hold him, while I punch him!" he grinned. Hilary passed straight past him. "Or not..." he finished. "Hey, just so you know, I think you're a great captain." he added. Hilary looked back but walked on. Kai watched her go away with a funny look, but noticed Brooklyn looking at him. "What?" he blinked.

"You like her, don't you?" Brooklyn grinned.

"What? No! I...!" Kai began.

"Yeah, yeah...Go to your tent!" Brooklyn commanded. Kai walked off, stopped for a moment and smiled to himself before leaving. "I think it's time we took this war into our own hands..." Brooklyn chuckled and snuck off. He arrived outside Hiro's tent and watched him leave for a bath. He then snuck inside with Cri-Kee, who started to write a letter. Later, he took the letter and read it over. "Ok, it looks good. Perhaps we'll have hint of old fashion...HELLO?! This is a war! Make its sound more urgent!" Brooklyn exclaimed. Cri-Kee squeaked and wrote a new letter. "Much better, let's go!" Brooklyn grinned, grabbing the letter.

Meanwhile, Hiro climbed out of the lake, the girls laughing. "You girls owe me a new pair of slippers!" he yelled. "And I do not squeal like a girl..." he added, turning to see a panda behind him. "AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"Urgent news from the General!" Brooklyn announced, who was using a puppet with Cri-Kee in the helmet. "Haven't you seen something black and white before?" he demanded.

Hiro looked at the panda. "Fine." he grumbled, taking the note. "And you..." he began.

"We're in a war, man! This isn't the time for dumb questions! Now, carry on before I report you!" Brooklyn exclaimed, the panda moving by him and climbing up a tree.

Hiro read the note and looked around to find the messenger gone. He hurried to Hilary's tent. "Urgent news from the general!" he exclaimed. Hilary turned to him. "We're needed at the front!" he announced.

Brooklyn grinned as he overheard Hiro. "Pack your bags, Cri-Kee! We're off!" he beamed, high fiving him.

* * *

Soon the soldiers were marching off to join the rest of the troops, yet they weren't happy.

_For a long time we've_

_Been marching off to battle_

_In a thundering herd_

_We feel a lot like cattle_

_Like a pounding beat_

_Our aching feet_

_Aren't easy to ignore..._

_Hey! Think of instead a guy worth fighting for!_

_Huh?_

_That's what I said! A guy worth fighting for!_

_I'd have him paler than the moon_

_With eyes that shine like stars!_

_My guy will marvel at my strength_

_Adore my battle scars!_

_I'd barely care_

_Yet what he'd wear_

_Nor what he'd look like_

_It'd all depend on what he cooked like_

_Beef, pork, chicken_

_Mmm..._

_Bet the local boys thought you were_

_Quite the charmer!_

_And I bet the fellows love a girl_

_In armour!_

_You can guess what we have missed the most_

_Since we went off to war!_

_What do we want?_

_A guy worth fighting for!_

_My guy will think I have no faults!_

_That I'm a major find!_

_Er...how 'bout a guy who's got a brain_

_Who...always...speaks his mind?_

_Nah!_

_My female ways and turn of phrase_

_Are sure to thrill him!_

_Let's see if you're such_

_A man-eater, hmm?_

_I've a girl back home_

_Who's unlike any other_

_Yeah, the only person who'd love him_

_Is his mother!_

_And after all our victories_

_They line up at the door!_

_What do we want?_

_A guy worth fighting for!_

_Wish that I had..._

_A guy worth fighting for!_

_A guy worth fighting-_

The troop froze in horror. Standing before them was the remains of a burnt out village. They started to look for any survivors and for Julia's troops. Kai walked through the remains of one of the house and looked down. At his feet was a small doll. He picked it up, as he thought of when he'd given a child their doll back from some other children at his village.

Hilary looked around. "This isn't right...They should've been here..." she mused to herself. She then saw an even more horrifying sight. There in the snow were Julia's troops, and they had been slaughtered. "No..." Hilary whispered.

Sam walked towards her, and in her hands was a helmet that Hilary recognised. "The general's..." she began, handing the helmet to Hilary. Kai watched her accept the helmet and walked to a blank spot in the snow.

Hilary took her sword and stabbed the snow with it. She then put Julia's helmet on the hilt of the sword as a makeshift memorial to her and bowed before it. She then returned to her troops. "We keep going. They are heading to the Imperial City, we go there!" she announced, staying strong for the women. "Let's move out." she commanded, heading off. Brooklyn looked at Cri-Kee sadly. The troops headed off. Kai knelt at Julia's memorial and placed the doll he'd found by the blade, bowing, before joining the others.

* * *

The troops walked through the mountain pass. Nobody talked, in mute shock of the events of finding the burnt out village and finding out that Julia was dead. Suddenly one of the cannons went off. Kai glared at Brooklyn, who quickly pointed at a furious Cri-Kee. "What happened?" Hilary demanded.

"Er..." Kai began. He didn't know how to explain how a mystical dragon had set off one of the rockets.

"You just gave away our position!" Hilary exclaimed, before being shot down by an arrow. More arrows started to appear. "Take cover!" Hilary yelled. The troops quickly tried to avoid the arrows. Fire arrows suddenly hit the wagon containing the cannons. "Save the rockets!" Hilary cried. The troops saved the rockets and managed to get away from their attackers, but they soon had a bigger problem...as the horizon was filled with Hun soldiers. The troops drew their swords. "Remember...we fight...and die with honour." Hilary announced. The Huns started to charge. Kai noticed the mountain reflected in his blade. "Aim the last cannon at Boris." Hilary commanded.

Kai had an idea. He quickly took the cannon and aimed it at the mountain. Grabbing Brooklyn, he used him to launch the cannon. "You missed! HE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" he cried. The cannon impacted into the mountain and started an avalanche.

"Run!" Mariam yelled. Kai saw Boris glaring at him angrily as Hilary ran towards him. Boris cut Kai across his waist. Kai ran, in pain, and grabbed Hilary's wrist.

"Lita!" Hilary cried. The avalanche suddenly consumed them as Kai managed to find his horse.

"Oh, sure...Save the horse!" Brooklyn exclaimed, before falling over.

Meanwhile, Sam and Lily were looking for Kai and Hilary. "Do you see them?" Sam asked.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed. She then fired an arrow that missed them. Kai grabbed his bow and the arrow and fired back. At the same time, Lily was overcome with guilt. "I let them slip through my fingers..." she sobbed. The arrow suddenly appeared in her hands and dragged her off. "Whoa!" she yelped. Other soldiers dived onto Lily, but then Sam grabbed the rope and started to pull them up, surprising the others.

"I knew you could do it! You da Queen!" Brooklyn exclaimed. Kai looked at him oddly. "Well, sort of." He added hastily. Kai and Hilary were pulled to safety, and once they were on land, they started to catch their breath.

"You are the most reckless person I have ever met!" Hilary exclaimed, panting. "And I owe you my life. From now on Lita, you have my trust." she added, smiling. Kai grinned.

"Three cheers for Lita, the bravest of us all!" Mariam cheered.

"Queen of the Mountains!" Lily exclaimed. The soldiers started to clap and cheer for Kai.

Kai was helped up by Hilary. "AAAH!" he yelled, sinking to his knees in pain as he clutched his stomach. The joy quickly turned to fear.

"Medic!" Hilary called. "Lita, you'll be ok..." she promised. Kai looked at his hand and noticed it was soaked in blood. His vision became blurry as he lost consciousness...


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Later, the troops were outside the medic's tent, hoping for good news. The medic came out and beckoned for Hilary. "Yes?" she blinked, and followed him into the tent. Kai woke up and saw Hilary. He then sat up in bed...and accidentally gave away who he really was. Hilary looked angry and left the tent.

"I knew it!" Hiro exclaimed, dragging Kai out and undoing his hair. "A boy! Venomous snake!" he spat, throwing Kai into the snow.

"My name is Kai! I did it for my sister!" Kai exclaimed. The troops were horrified. "It was the only way! Please, believe me!" he begged. His friends looked hurt that he'd lied to them all this time.

"You know the law, Hilary..." Hiro motioned. Hilary went to Kai's horse, as it neighed in fear. She drew his sword. Lily, Sam and Mariam ran to try to stop her. Kai closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"No!" Lily cried. Sam and Mariam ran forward.

"You know the law." Hiro told them sternly, blocking their way.

Hilary stood before Kai and dropped his sword before him in the snow. "A life for a life...My debt is repaid." she announced quietly. "Let's move out!" she ordered. Kai watched as they left without him.

* * *

Soon it was just Kai, Brooklyn, Cri-Kee and Kai's horse. As they sat in the snow, Kai thought about all the events that happened and came to a realisation about why he'd taken Eliza's place in the army. "Maybe I didn't do this for my sister...Maybe what I really wanted was to prove to myself that I could do something right." he realised, picking up his helmet. "So that when I looked in the mirror, I'd see someone worthwhile..." he explained, looking at his reflection. Tears filled his eyes. "But I was wrong...I see NOTHING." he wept bitterly. He then threw his helmet to the side feeling upset.

Brooklyn grabbed the helmet and tried to polish it. "You're good-looking, y'know." he grinned, trying to make Kai feel better. He sighed. "Truth is we're both frauds. Your ancestors didn't send me, they don't even like me. You did it for someone you love, I did it for myself." he confessed. Cri-Kee started crying. "What? What do you mean you're not lucky?" Brooklyn cried, picking him up. "You LIED to me?!" he blinked. The little cricket nodded. "And what're you, a sheep?!" Brooklyn yelled at Kai's horse, who whimpered angrily at him.

"I guess it's time I go home." Kai sighed.

"Hey, we started this, and we'll finish it together." Brooklyn encouraged him. Kai hugged him, grateful he still had someone on his side.

* * *

As they were getting ready to leave, Boris burst out of the snow. He was alive...and very angry! He let out a scream of anger. Kai turned at the noise and went to investigate. Some of his soldiers started to climb out of the snow and joined him. They started to make their way to the Imperial City. Kai clambered to his feet and grabbed his sword, climbing onto his horse. "Home's that way!" Brooklyn blinked, pointing the opposite direction.

"I have to do something!" Kai protested.

"Did you see those Huns?! They popped out of the snow! Like daisies!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

"We in this together, or not?" Kai asked.

Brooklyn looked at Cri-Kee, who gave him a loud chirp. A big grin appeared on his face. "Let's go kick some HUNNY-BUTT!" he yelled. He hopped on and Kai rode off to the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, the city was giving Hilary's troops a hero's welcome with a huge parade. Music played and a large dragon puppet was in the street. "Make way for the heroes of China!" a woman exclaimed as she led the way. The crowd cheered for them. Hiro rode on his horse, enjoying the attention, but Hilary and her soldiers didn't seem to be enjoying anything of the parade. They were still reeling from the shock of finding out that Kai was really a boy.

Kai arrived in the city and spotted Hilary and rode alongside her. "Hilary!" he called.

"Kai?" she blinked, but her mood quickly soured. "Go away, Kai." she ordered.

"The Huns are alive! They're in the city! I saw them in the mountains! You have to believe me!" he pleaded.

"And why should I believe you?" she asked.

Kai rode before her, stopping her in her tracks. "Why would I come back? You said you'd trust Lita. Why is Kai any different?" he replied. Hilary said nothing as she rode around him. Kai turned to Sam, Mariam and Lily. "Keep your eyes open...They're here." He told them, before riding off. Drums started to bang and fireworks were let off. Kai got off his horse.

"Where're you going?" Brooklyn blinked.

"To find somebody who **will** believe me!" he called as he ran into the crowd.

The Emperor of China, Garland, stood at the top of the palace steps. "Emperor." Hilary began, bowing before him.

"My children, the heavens smile upon the kingdom. China can sleep at peace tonight, thanks to these courageous women." Garland proclaimed. The crowd cheered and applauded, blissfully unaware of what was hidden from them.

"Excuse me; I need to tell you something!" Kai began, trying to talk to a man. The man shrugged him off. "The Huns are here!" Kai exclaimed. He turned to a woman. "Ma'am, you have to..." he began. The woman grunted in disgust and walked away. "No-one will listen!" Kai sighed to Brooklyn.

"Sorry, what?" Brooklyn asked.

"Brooklyn." Kai groaned angrily.

"You're a boy again, remember?" Brooklyn reminded him.

"Here is the sword of Boris..." Hilary announced, presenting Boris's sword to Garland.

"I know what this means to you, Captain Hilary. Your sister would've been very proud of you." Garland smiled sympathetically. Suddenly, Huns burst out of the dragon surprising Hilary and the girls. In the chaos, two of them grabbed Garland and took him into the palace. An eagle that belonged to Boris snatched the sword and returned it to his master.

"No!" Hilary yelled, running to the door, but was too late. The door slammed and Boris's evil laugh echoed across the night sky as he stood on the roof, his sword drawn.

* * *

Moments later, the girls were using a statue as a ram to try to enter the palace. Kai watched their fruitless efforts. "They'll never reach the Emperor in time!" Kai thought to himself. He looked up at the pillars and then ran to the girls, whistling to them. "Hey girls! I've got an idea!" he exclaimed, running off. Sam, Lily and Mariam looked at each other and then ran after Kai. They took off their armour and handed it to Kai. The girls soon dressed up in robes...to look like boys. Kai then emerged dressed in his own robes. The four stood before the pillars and removed their scarves and prepared to climb. Kai then felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see Hilary. She grinned as she took off her sash to climb with them. The five started to climb up the pillars. The final battle would soon begin!

_Take a stand_

_You must be swift as a coursing river _

_Take a stand!_

_With all the force of a great typhoon _

_Take a stand! _

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_


	8. The Greatest Gift

Garland was dragged to see Boris. "Guard the door." he commanded the two Huns with them. They left, leaving Boris with Garland. "Your wall and your army have fallen, and now you will as well." he smirked. "Bow to me." he commanded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai saw the door was heavily guarded and looked to the others. He over went the plan for how to rescue Garland from Boris. "Ok, any questions?" he asked quietly.

"Do these robes make me look fat?" Lily asked. "OW!" she yelped, getting hit by Kai.

The guards heard noises. "Who's there?!" one demanded. The girls and Kai started to shuffle out, holding their fans in front of their faces.

"Concubines." a second guard replied.

"**Ugly** concubines." a third added. Mariam waved as one of the guards waved back. Suddenly, an apple fell out of her robes. Kai felt his face drain of colour. Hilary looked away in despair.

Boris's eagle was about to screech, but was suddenly enveloped in flames which took all of its feathers. "Now that's a Mongolian barbeque." Brooklyn grinned.

The guard picked up the fallen apple and offered it back to Mariam. She and the girls smiled sweetly as they took fruit from their robes. Sam smiled and waved at two of the guards and then motioned them down. Mariam dodged her attacker, then let out a scream and attacked him from behind. Lily dodged her attacker and flung her over her shoulder. Kai disarmed the last guard and pinned him to the ground with his weapon. "Hilary, go!" he called.

"OK!" she nodded. She drew her sword and burst through the door to rescue Garland.

* * *

At the same time upstairs, Garland was remaining defiant to Boris. "One last chance! Bow to me!" Boris snarled, pointing his sword at Garland.

"No matter how harshly the wind blows, the mountain will not bow it." Garland replied calmly.

"Then bow in pieces!" Boris yelled, going to swing his sword.

"No!" Hilary cried, knocking him away. The two started to fight. As they fought, Kai and the girls arrived.

"Sam, get the Emperor!" Kai ordered.

"Sorry, your Majesty." Sam apologised. She then picked Garland up bridal style and then slid down to safety. Lily and Mariam followed after. Kai was about to follow, but then saw Hilary be knocked out by Boris.

"Come on!" Lily called from the crowd.

"No..." Boris growled and ran towards Kai. Kai saw Hilary take out a dagger and quickly dodged Boris, stopping him from chasing after Garland by cutting down the line the girls had slid down. Hilary rushed at Boris who quickly felled her. "You took away...my victory!" he snarled, preparing to kill her as he held her in a chokehold.

"NO!" Kai yelled, throwing his shoe at Boris's head. "**I** did." he announced, and then pulled his hair into his Lita hairstyle as proof.

"The soldier from the mountains..." Boris whispered, recognising Kai. He dropped Hilary and started to chase after Kai. Kai quickly fled and slammed the doors shut, but Boris started to smash through it. Kai ran as fast as he could.

Brooklyn caught up with him. "So what's the plan?" he asked.

"Um..." Kai began.

"You don't have a plan?!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm thinking of..." Kai began, but then stopped as he spotted the tower where the fireworks were kept. "Brooklyn!" he exclaimed.

"Way ahead of you! Come on, Cri-Kee!" Brooklyn nodded and grabbed some fake wings to fly to the tower. Boris smashed through the door and started to chase after Kai. "Citizens, I need firepower!" Brooklyn called to two men in tower.

"Who're you?!" one cried.

"Your worst nightmare!" Brooklyn exclaimed, using the fake wings to look menacing. The two men screamed and jumped out of the tower.

Kai started to climb up the palace. "Look! On the roof!" a man in the crowd exclaimed, pointing upwards. Kai climbed onto the roof and measure the distance of a nearby tower. Boris suddenly jumped behind him, taking him by surprise. Kai started to back away and reached into his robe and took out his fan.

"Looks like you're out of ideas." Boris grinned, thrusting forward.

Thinking fast, Kai used his fan to block Boris's sword and swiftly disarmed him. "Not quite!" he replied. Boris growled. "Ready, Brooklyn?" Kai called.

Brooklyn ripped the fake wings to reveal an enormous rocket on his back. "I am ready, my man!" he exclaimed and got Cri-Kee to light the rocket. Boris tried to get away, but Kai trapped him with his sword and kicked his leg under him. The rocket shot off, taking Boris.

Kai quickly clambered to his feet and grabbed Brooklyn and Cri-Kee. "Get off the roof, get off the roof, get off the roof!" he yelped, running as fast as he could. Boris screamed as the rocket went into the tower, causing a huge explosion. Kai grabbed a lantern and slid down, landing on Hilary.

"Oof!" she grunted as he fell on top of her. Boris's sword fell from the roof, still intact. The sky was lit up with fireworks, and everyone started to celebrate their victory.

Hiro started to storm down the steps, and he wasn't very happy. "This is an outrage!" he exclaimed. Lily, Sam and Mariam stood in front of Kai. "Step aside! That creature is not worth protecting!" Hiro ordered.

"He's a hero!" Hilary replied, furious that he was being so obnoxious.

"He's a male! He won't amount to anything!" Hiro answered back.

"Listen, you pompous-!" Hilary snarled, grabbing hold of him.

"That is enough!" Garland ordered as he made his way down the steps.

"Your Highness." Hilary began. Garland motioned for the girls to stand aside, and they obeyed him without question. Kai looked towards Garland, wondering what was going to happen.

"I have heard a great deal about you, Fa Kai. You stole your sister's armour, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial soldier." Garland began. Lily, Mariam and Sam looked uncomfortable as he spoke. "You deceived your commanding officer, dishonoured the Chinese army, destroyed my palace! And..." he continued. Kai winced, now truly worried what he would say next. "You have saved us all." Garland finished. He then bowed. One by one, everyone bowed, as tradition stated that when the Emperor bowed, everyone would bow. Kai looked behind him and saw the whole crowd was bowing before him.

Brooklyn watched with pride. "Our little boy's growing up and saving China!" he sniffed.

"Hiro." Garland began.

"Yes, your Majesty!" Hiro beamed.

"See to it that this man is made a member of my council." Garland proclaimed.

"But, erm...There are no positions open." Hiro replied, hesitating.

"Very well. You can have **his** job." Garland suggested, nodding to Hiro.

"What?!" Hiro exclaimed, and then passed out from shock.

"With all due respect, your Majesty, I think I've been away from home for long enough." Kai smiled.

"Then, take this." Garland began, taking off his crest and putting it around Kai's neck. "So your family will know what you have done for me." he explained. "And this" he added, handing Kai Boris's sword. "So the world will know what you have done for China." he finished. Kai suddenly hugged him.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Lily asked, confused. The others shrugged. Kai hugged Mariam and Lily, and then Sam jumped on top for a group hug. Kai eventually let go off them.

Hilary walked over to him. "Kai..." she began.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"You...You fight good." Hilary smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Oh...Thank you." Kai replied, walking past her and climbed onto his horse. "Dranzer, let's go home." he smiled, patting him on the nose. He then galloped off, the crowd cheering for him.

Hilary watched him go. "A flower that blooms in adversity is the most beautiful of all." Garland mused.

"Excuse me, sir?" she blinked.

"You don't meet a guy like **that** every dynasty!" he explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eliza was sitting under the blossoms in the garden, looking sad. The last blossom fell from the tree and she caught it, remembering what she'd told Kai before he'd run away. Kai walked in to see her, bearing the gifts that Garland had given him. "Kai...!" Eliza gasped, seeing her brother.

"Eliza...I brought you the sword of Boris." Kai began, placing the sword before her. "And the crest of the Emperor!" he added, taking off Garland's crest from around his neck. "They're gifts, to honour our family." he explained, bowing before her.

Eliza suddenly hugged him. "The greatest gift and honour, is having you for a brother." she smiled. Kai was in tears of joy. "I missed you." she wept, starting to cry as well.

"I missed you too, sister." he replied, hugging her.

Susumu and Grandpa came out of the house. Susumu smiled as he watched as his children were reunited. "Great, he brings home a sword! If you ask me, he should've brought home a wo..." Grandpa began.

"Excuse me?" a voice piped up. Susumu and Grandpa turned to see Hilary standing there. In her hands was Kai's helmet. "Does Kai live here?" she asked. The men pointed out to the garden with gobsmacked expressions on their faces. Hilary bowed as she walked past them.

"Woo, sign **me** up for the next war!" Grandpa grinned.

"Kai..." Hilary began. Kai blinked, surprised to see her. "Er...you forgot your helmet!" she began. "Well, your helmet." She realised, turning to Eliza.

Kai grinned and took the helmet from Hilary. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked.

"Would you like to stay **forever**?" Grandpa called, making Kai and Hilary look a bit worried. Kai then shook his head smiling.

"Dinner would be great." Hilary beamed.

In the temple, Kenny watches on happily. The family was back to normal. Brooklyn slid over to him. "Come on, I did a good job..." he grinned, nudging Kenny.

"Fine...You can be a guardian again..." Kenny sighed. Brooklyn whooped with joy and called for the ancestors to help him celebrate. Cri-Kee started to play on a makeshift drum kit. Brooklyn skidded outside where Kai was sitting on the steps.

"Thanks, Brooklyn." he smiled, hugging him. Suddenly, Little Brother ran into the shrine, followed by the chickens.

"BROOKLYN!" Kenny yelled.

**THE END**

* * *

**This is the last chapter of The Legend of Fa Kai. Apologies for how long this story has taken to complete, as due to my personal life, I haven't had a chance to do any writing until now, but at least this story is finally complete.**

**If you thought Fa Kai's story ends here, you'd be wrong! A sequel is coming so please keep your eyes peeled for _The Legend of Fa Kai 2_!**


End file.
